


Prosthetics

by TheChancellor03



Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [55]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690
Kudos: 10





	Prosthetics

**Peter's in charge of making Bucky's new arm and is the first person who Bucky doesn't feel like he has to pretend around, Peter's prosthetic helps**

**Hand jobs, blow jobs, grinding, dry humping, cumming in pants**

\------------

"Jamie!" Peter said excitedly, picking up his crutches from the table and walking over to Bucky who was grinning in the doorway.

"Came like you asked. What's up?" He asked. Peter grinned, taking Bucky's hand awkwardly and tugging him over to the table. There on the table was the finished arm Peter had been working on for months.

"It's done! I just need to do a final scan of your nerves and we can do the insertion of the chip then attach the arm!" Peter exclaimed, turning in circles repeatedly. Bucky was happy of course, his old arm had kept malfunctioning but he'd miss spending so much time with Peter. He'd miss Peter showing him songs, movies, video games, board games. He'd miss Peter chattering for so long that it got dark. He'd miss Peter dragging him places with his friends, movie theatres, amusement parks.

He was worried it would all go away once his arm was finished.

"That's great kid, you having a bad day with your leg?" Bucky asked. He didn't want to admit that he used kid to separate himself from Peter. Peter who would never like him because he was broken. Peter who was so effortlessly pretty and so perfect. Peter shrugged.

"Yeah, just some pain and swelling. Leg hurt too much to put on." Peter said sheepishly. In reality, he looked at Bucky in the same way. Bucky was the first person since high school who wanted to hang out with him. He let Peter ramble and chatter, let him drag him places, let him show him all of his interests. He was kind and gentle, and whenever Bucky caught him before he fell because he wasn't paying attention Peter couldn't ignore he liked the way Bucky's hands felt.

It was MJ who had helped him figure out he was hopelessly in love with Bucky. But he'd never like him back.

"And stop calling me kid. You're technically only two years older than me." Peter teased, pulling a chair out for Bucky and pointing to it. Bucky automatically sat in it and took off the old arm and discarded his shirt. Peter pulled out his own chair and sat in it, gathering a few tools and putting them beside himself on the desk.

"I'm also technically a fossil." Bucky teased back. Peter rolled his eyes and paused, how was he going to do this. He needed to be on his knees to properly get to the arm socket and Bucky's neck and spine. He dropped his crutches to the floor and carefully maneuvered so he was on his knees, immediately wobbling.

"Need some help?" Bucky asked in amusement. Peter hummed, glancing at Bucky.

"Can you just hold my waist or something to keep me still?" He asked, blushing madly. Bucky chuckled and nodded his head, using his right hand to grip Peter's waist tightly. Sue him, maybe he just wanted to know what Bucky's hand would feel like holding him down.

They fell into an easy rhythm, joking and teasing while peter proved the socket and his neck with what Bucky would only describe as an ultrasound wand. Peter's face was so close to his, hovering over his shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss hanging out with you once the arms done," Bucky blurted suddenly. Peter glanced at him, blushing himself and going back to prodding Bucky.

"Who said we had to stop hanging out?" He said back. Bucky was silent for several moments more in shock then anything.

"Wait, do you actually like hanging out with me?" Bucky asked incredulously. No one liked hanging out with him but Steve to his knowledge. He was wrong of course, the team loved him. Peter made a confused face and leant back onto his knees.

"Of course I do. I thought you didn't like hanging out with me." He said, like it was obvious. Bucky made a face of his own, Peter was still holding the tool, fiddling with it in his hands.

"Why wouldn't I?" Bucky asked. Peter shrugged, looking down at his lap. His eyes found the stump just below his knee, that was a huge turn off for most guys. Bucky didn't seem to mind though, he openly patted it fondly whenever Peter was sitting next to him.

"Most people think I'm annoying." He said lamely, shrugging his shoulders. His heart almost stopped when Bucky cupped his face in his hand, holding his head up by his chin.

"Peter Parker you are not annoying. You are the kindest, most interesting, beautiful, intelligent and fun person in the whole world ever." Bucky said firmly, glancing down at Peter's lips then back up to his eyes, "But me Pete, I'm broken."

"Everyone's broken James," Peter said softly. The lab was silent save for the whirring of the machines.

"Hey, Peter?" Bucky asked softly, locking eyes with Peter who hummed, "Can I kiss you?" Peter grinned, answering my leaning forward, wrapping his arms around Bucky's shoulders, tilting his head and slanting their lips together. It was gentle, and they could both taste each other's tears. It was gentle until Bucky's tongue was tracing Peter's lips, parting them. His tongue slipping past, Peter's own meeting it.

Soon it was needy, it was desperate and it was hot. Peter dropped the tool he'd been holding with a clatter to the floor, one arm curling around Bucky's neck and tangling in his hair, the other holding Bucky's back tightly. Bucky was quick to pull Peter into his lap, arms wrapping around his waist and holding him tightly so they were chest to chest.

Bucky couldn't help but chuckle against Peter's lips when he glanced down and found they were both hard against each other. Peter in his gym shorts and Bucky in his sweatpants. Peter was giggling as well, kissing Bucky between laughs.

"Jesus you make me feel like a teenager again," Bucky grunted, nudging his hips up so he and Peter could grind into each other. The moan Peter let out was definitely going to be burnt into his mind.

"Fuck, I haven't felt this desperate since sophomore year in the gym change rooms," Peter muttered. Bucky chuckled again, his hand tightening on Peter's waist making him let out a high pitch whine.

"What happened in the change rooms?" Bucky asked in amusement. Peter grinned, tugging him in for another kiss and pulled away when he was breathless, back arching around Bucky's arm and thrusting his hips forward.

"A very very inexperienced and sloppy first kiss and an even more inexperienced blowjob," Peter said, grinning at Bucky who had that marvellous glint in his eyes that was sending shivers down his spine. Especially when he was rolling his hips in circles just so their clothes erections could rub together. And maybe he was imagining Bucky fucking his mouth. Maybe.

"I don't know if I can imagine it. Sweet innocent Peter Parker getting his cock sucked in the change rooms. So naughty." Bucky mused. Peter snorted, hand tightening on Bucky's hair, fingernails digging into his back.

"Correction, sucking cock." He said. Bucky grinned.

"You ever been in the receiving end of a blowjob?" He asked. Peter wasn't bad at kissing, far from it, but it was obvious he was inexperienced.

"That obvious huh?" Peter asked, that breathless quality was coming back and Peter was starting to shake. His hips were picking up in speed now.

"Fuck you're close aren't you?" Bucky grunted. Peter nodded frantically, leaning down to dig his head into Bucky's shoulder.

"Am, am I allowed to cum?" Peter stammered put. Bucky let out a very breathless laugh. He hand slid away from Peter's waist to grip Peter through his pants and boxers, hand wrapping around the shaft of his cock through the fabric.

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't." Bucky drawled, lazily stroking him through his pants and boxers. Peter was desperately fucking his cock into Bucky's hand, whining, moaning and drooling into Bucky's shoulder.

"Fuck, James, James, I'm, I'm gonna cum!" Peter cried. Bucky hummed, watching a small wet patch of precum bleed through the layers of fabric.

"Do it, cum for me Peter. Cum for me." Bucky said firmly. Peter squeaked, tilting his head up so he was sucking Bucky earlobe between his teeth and biting down as he fucked his cock into Bucky's hand one more time before he was cumming with a small scream right into Bucky's ear. His whole was body was caught up in tremors, Bucky thought it was a pitty not to see Peter's face. But he very much enjoyed the view of Peter's muscles tensing beneath his shirt, the wet patch only growing around his cock. He hummed happily when Peter didn't even soften in his hand.

"Shit, I made you bleed." Peter slurred worriedly, letting Bucky's ear go and soothing the bite with his lips and tongue. That made Bucky want to rip Peter's pants and boxers off. And maybe he would.

"Jesus Peter you're driving me crazy." Bucky blurted, manhandling Peter back into his seat and sliding to his knees in front of him. It was a hard task in all honestly, with one hand and how strong Peter was. Peter threw him a confused look, fingers wrapping around Bucky's wrist as his hand slid up his thighs.

"What're you doing?" Peter asked, his eyes lidded. He'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the view of Bucky sitting between his legs, hand tight around his thigh and digging into the flesh. That felt very very nice.

"Well, I'm not gonna just leave you here when you're still hard," Bucky said, like it was obvious. Peter couldn't help laughing.

"I didn't know you were a gentleman James," Peter said. Bucky's grip only tightened.

"For you I am." He said. Peter lifted his hips so Bucky could tug down his shorts. Bucky hummed, throwing the shorts off to the side and shuffling closer so he could mouth at Peter's cock through his boxers. Peter's mouth fell open in shock, he was sure he could cum just from that, Bucky's lips wrapping around his shaft, it was wet and it was warm and it felt really good, even through the fabric.

"Oh wow," Peter muttered. Bucky chuckled, grinning against Peter's shaft and rubbing his cheek on him, he didn't mind he was going to be covered in cum by the end of this.

"Time for these to come off." Bucky grinned, pulling Peter's boxers off and grinning as Peter's hard cock slapped to his stomach, making Peter let out a very strangled breath. He had a sheen of cum covering him, along with beads of precum leaking from him.

"I don't really know what I'm supposed to do here," Peter said nervously. Bucky grinned up at him, reaching for one of Peter's hand and placing it on his head.

"Hold my hair. That way it doesn't get in the way and you can watch." He instructed. Peter did as he was told, gently gathering Bucky's hair in his hand and holding him steady.

"Like that?" Peter asked. Bucky nodded, slowly picking Peter's cock up and jerking him off quickly just to hear the high pitch moan from Peter.

"Yeah, just like that. It also means you can guide me." Bucky said, opening his mouth, flattening his tongue and licking a stripe from the base of Peter's cock up to the tip and swirling it around the head then wrapping his lips around the tip.

"Oh my god!" Peter rushed out, hunching his back slightly as Bucky blinked innocently and bobbed his head around the tip. Bucky was grinning triumphantly inside as he slowly took Peter in inch by inch until his nose was buried in Peter's neat pubic hair, and chin pressed between Peter's balls.

"Okay, okay, that is very very very impressive." Peter rushed out. His hand tightened in Bucky's hair, the other gripping Bucky's right shoulder tightly. It was so warm, it was wet and it was tight. His cock was peaking into Bucky's throat, and Bucky's tongue was doing wonderful things to the underside of his cock. Suddenly Bucky was bobbing his head and Peter couldn't do more than moan incoherently.

Bucky obviously noticed when Peter started nudging his hips forward. Bucky couldn't help grinning around him, popping off and using his hand to jerk peter off.

"Why'd you stop?" Peter whined, panting slightly, flushed red and looking down at Bucky who grinned. The taste of Peter was right on his tongue.

"I want you to fuck my mouth. Do you want that?" Bucky asked. Peter's eyes widened, his lip twitching.

"Uh, yeah." He exclaimed. Bucky grinned, kissing the head of Peter's cock before taking him in all the way again. He was surprised when Peter slowly dragged him back up by his hair then back down, all while letting out studdered moans. He continued this a few times, his hand sliding from Bucky's shoulder to his neck, feeling himself move in and out, squeezing lightly, making Bucky moan around him.

"Fuck, who would've known you have a thing for hair pulling?" Peter mused breathlessly. Bucky could only moan in response as Peter sped him up, his hand sliding up to cup Bucky's jaw in his hand, thumb tracing Bucky's lips before pressing into the corner of his mouth and slipping in beside his cock. Peter suddenly threw his head back, his hand still guiding Bucky's head but hips now thrusting forward.

Bucky gagged slightly, tears gathering in his eyes and dribbling down his cheeks. He was keeping up eye contact with Peter who had looked back down. Bucky had to admit Peter was really really good at this; his own cock was straining against his boxers and sweat pants.

"God, you're so pretty like this. All stretched around my cock." Peter muttered. God, that only made Bucky so much harder, leaking and straining into his pants. Bucky moaned around Peter, crying freely now. Peter swore under his breath.

"Fuck, James I'm gonna cum. You want me to pull out?" Peter asked. He was flushed the prettiest shade of red. Bucky knee, if he wanted him to Peter, would pull off straight away, but he definitely didn't want that. His hand tightened around Peter's thigh. Peter grinned, pushing Bucky down until he was buried deep inside him. Bucky was swallowing, moaning and licking Peter who was grinding into him.

"Fuck, James, I'm cumming! Oh, Fuck!" Peter cried, hunching his shoulders and bending over Bucky, who thought the high pitch moan suited Peter's previous dominance much more. After several moments of moaning, whimpering and quiet crying noises, shaking he slowly pulled Bucky off, his now soft cock resting between his legs. Peter's mouth was opening and closing slowly, eyes closed softly.

"That good huh?" Bucky teased, swallowing easily. Peter looked down at him, somehow Bucky looked so fucking hot, with his own tears sliding down his cheeks, lips swollen and red.

"If you don't get on that seat and take off your pants I will be very outraged," Peter said firmly. Bucky cocked his head, slowly raising off his knees and sitting back in his seat and slowly taking off his sweatpants, leaving himself in his boxers. Peter slid to his own knees, moving forward so he was same between Bucky's legs, a hand rested on each knee. It shouldn't have been as hot as it was, Peter on his knees, still naked from the waist down.

"Do I get to know what you're gonna do?" Bucky teased. Peter hummed, fingers sliding under the legs of Bucky's boxers until his hands were resting under the fabric over Bucky's thighs.

"Well I can't do that fancy thing with my mouth and throat, but I'll have you know I am very good with my hands." Peter offered. Bucky grinned down at him, using his hand to stroke Peter's cheek then jaw lovingly.

"Are you now?" Bucky asked teasingly. Peter hummed, slowly tugging Bucky's boxers down until his cock was standing proud against his stomach.

"Well, I guess I'll have to show you," Peter said, grinning up at Bucky who thought Peter shouldn't look as innocent as he did. Bucky grinned, threading his fingers through Peter's dark curls.

"I guess so." Bucky teased. Peter hummed, slowly taking Bucky into his hands, right on top of the left, curling around the base of his shaft. Peter hummed again, on the upstroke collecting the precum and spreading it over Bucky's length, enough that he could use it to stroke more comfortably. He twisted his hands in opposite directions, up and down. Bucky threw his head back, resting his head back on the back of the chair.

"Fuck, you're always right." Bucky moaned. Peter grinned, moving closer so his breath was ghosting over the top of Bucky's cock. Bucky jerked violently when Peter wrapped his lips around the tip, twirling his tongue around it and dipping his tongue into the slit.

"Oh! Okay, you did not warn me about that! If you, if you keep doing that I'm gonna cum!" Bucky shouted, his hand tightening on Peter's hair. Peter couldn't help grinning around him, popping off and using his spit to line up his strokes. He shuffled closer, moving his hands faster tilting his head up, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out.

Bucky cried out as he came, spilling over Peter's forehead, nose, eyelashes, cheeks and inside his mouth. Peter hummed, closing his mouth and licking around to lick up the cum he could reach.

"You are," Bucky paused to pant, "you are full of surprises." Peter grinned, slowly pulling himself up into Bucky's lap.

"And you love it." Peter teased. Bucky hummed, moving down he could pick Peter up one-handed, forcing Peter to cling to him with a cry.

"That I do."

——————

"Look at them. They're disgustingly cute." Tony spat, gesturing to Bucky and Peter. Bucky was between Peter's spread legs, helping him put on his new prosthetic arm. Bucky pecked him on the lips once he'd finished, getting to his knees to help Peter pull on his own prosthetic.

"Shut up, you're just upset Peter doesn't have time for you anymore." Natasha teased. Tony rolled his eyes, turning away from Bucky and Peter.

"You've still got that scab," Peter said mournfully once Bucky stood back up, brushing Bucky's hair out of his face and soothing the scab on his ear with his fingers. Bucky rolled his eyes and pecked Peter's lips again.

"Don't worry, I like it when you make me bleed."


End file.
